Cindy Vortex
Cynthia Aurora "Cindy" Vortex is Jimmy's cute and beautiful girlfriend. She is considered one of the main characters and she helps her friends out on their adventures many times. Cindy is basically the hero-cute blonde role. She is a very smart, cute, beautiful, kind, prideful, intelligent, and independent character. She was shown with these personality traits throughout the series. Cindy is a 9-year-old blonde-haired girl with green eyes. She wears a fading-green striped tank-top and wears her hair in a pony tail. In her debut, she wore a pink short-sleeved knee-length dress then a pink short-sleeved dress shirt with black jeans and pink sneakers and wore her hair in pigtails with two pink scrunchies. She's very good at tai-chi. Her close friend is Libby. She has a dog named Humphrey. In the Jimmy Timmy Power Hour trilogy, Cindy has a relationship with Timmy Turner. Heroic/Good Acts * Normal Boy: She saved the Earth by helping Jimmy to regain his consciousness. * One of Us: Cindy and Jimmy head for Grandma Taters' house to stop her worldwide broadcast. After confronting the woman, Jimmy's friends capture him and tie him to a chair so that Taters can broadcast. Cindy enters, seemingly hypnotized but soon reveals that it's a ploy as she fights the zombies and Taters, and she saves Jimmy. Then Cindy and Jimmy restore people's minds. * The Science Fair Affair: Jimmy's patented oil-generating machine malfunctions and places everyone at the science fair in grave danger, until Cindy has the others use their science projects to stop Jimmy's invention. She saves Jimmy's father's life by stopping his invention. * Stranded: Cindy saves Jimmy from a giant Venus flytrap, by pushing him away. * League of Villains: Cindy and her friends attempt to rescue Jimmy. * Grumpy Young Men: This episode shows that Cindy is a school girl who assists old people * Granny Baby ''' Jimmy asks Cindy to help him in changing his grandmother's diaper. She complies and they head off to the store together. While at the store some nearby people begin to observe the baby speaking and they are shocked and enthralled. The people then begin to chase after Cindy, Jimmy, and the grandmother, and they then race home. Meanwhile, Jimmy's parents are on their way home early. Jimmy begins to quickly make the antidote, and sets Cindy on the job of completing the antidote. * '''Beach Party Mummy: Cindy attempts to help her friends. Earlier she attempts to save Carl's life. * Billion Dollar Boy: Cindy tried to plead to Eustace to stop trying to destroy Goddard, and he turned into her enemy immediately. * When Pants Attack:' '''Cindy Joins Jimmy and his friends, and attempts to help them fighting pants. * '''Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 1':' '''Cindy saved Jimmy's dog and solved the entire incident so Jimmy could get back into his hometown. * '''Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3':' '''Cindy defeated Jimmy's computer based villain "Shirley" and saved Retroville. Similar Heroes *Sandy Cheeks ''(Spongebob Squarepants) *Sandy Olsson (Grease) *Penny Peterson (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) *Trixie Tang (The Fairly Oddparents) *Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Candace Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *Giselle (Disney's Enchanted) *Charlotte La Bouff (The Princess and the Frog) *Sam Sparks (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs series) *Daphne Blake (Scooby Doo) *Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10 series) *Hermione Granger (Harry Potter) *Sam Manson (Danny Phantom) *Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe) *Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Katherine Hillard (Power Rangers) *Wendy Testaburger (South Park) *Sora Takenouchi (Digimon) *Maria Amino'' (Ozzy and Drix)'' *Leah Estrogen'' (Osmosis Jones)'' *Patsy (Camp Lazlo) *Abby (Back at the Barnyard) *Abigail Lincoln (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Daisy Duck (Walt Disney Series) *May (Pokemon) *Aelita Schaeffer and Yumi Ishiyama (Code Lyoko) Gallery Screen Shot 2015-03-04 at 5.52.01 PM.png|Cindy Vortex's sweet grin Cindy telling a depressed Jimmy to buck up and help the other kids escape and save the parents.png|Cindy convincing a depressed Jimmy that he may have caused the parents to be abducted by the Yolkians in the first place, but he's still their only hope of escaping the dungeon Screen Shot 2015-09-27 at 12.32.22 PM.png|Cindy Vortex without her pants on tumblr_mh5e9ewyvT1rraalgo1_1280.png|Jimmy Neutron and Cindy Vortex's kiss Category:Jimmy Neutron Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Kid Heroes Category:Nickelodeon Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Lead Females Category:Paramount Heroes Category:Genius Category:Rivals Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:The Fairly Oddparents Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Space Survivers Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Reality-Preserver Category:Time-Travellers Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Love Rivals Category:Neutral Good Category:Egomaniacs Category:Tomboys